flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22' ---- Bluekit huddled in the corner of the nursery, his blue-gray fur fluffed out. Rubbing one paw over his ear, he stared into space. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently pressed her flank agaisnt Birchstar's. "Our kits'll be wonderful, just like our oldest litter...I do hope they all get along, though." The ginger and white molly thought, her mind shifting to Shadowpaw.Silverstar 21:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sure they will," Birchstar purred, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. "Something wrong?" Smokestrike left camp in search of Zaffie. Mottlespots scowled to himself before watching an angry Shadowpaw stagger out of camp into the deep dark forest. Flamestar22 22:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shuffled her paws slightly before letting out a sigh. "I worry about how Shadowpaw will treat them. He's always seemed...Amibitious."Silverstar 22:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar pricked his ears. "Ambitious? How?" He then thought about Shadowpaw's disliking towards Stormpaw, as if he was jelous in some way. "Maybe your right.. Where is he anyway?" A dark brown tabby tom slunk into the undergrowth, flexing his claws. Flamestar22 22:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shrugged. "I really don't know, I don't even recall him being at the river with us."---- Scarletpaw bid Stormpaw good night before padding out of camp, searching for her sister.Silverstar 22:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw shrugged, her ears pricking as she heard the paws of her littermates. Great, more teasing.. ''Flamestar22 22:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw peered through the bracken, her russet ears pricked. "Hey, Emberp-" She paused before narrowing her eyes at Bloodkit. Who was he? An intruder? Yet at the same time, he seemed strikingly familiar... "Who's that?"'Silverstar' 22:28, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw sighed. "He's Bloodkit.." Falconstripe made his way through the camp entrance, smirking as he caught sight of his brother. "Wait -" Emberpaw meowed. "Shouldn't you be a warrior by now? Your wayyyyy to big to be called a kit." Flamestar22 22:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw paused. "Oh yeah, I remember him now. I was trying to help him walk and what not when we were kits in the Tribe camp."'Silverstar' 22:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar paused, twitching his whiskers before rising to his paws. "What was that?" Emberpaw narrowed her eyes. "Where's your little teasing buddy, Stormpaw? I'm sure you'd loveee making fun of me some more.." Flamestar22 22:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk went back into the warriors' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw flattened her ears angrily. "Emberpaw, you hurt his feelings, like, ''really bad!! How would you like it if we all said you'll never be a warrior and that you're not good enough?"Silverstar 23:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit nudged Streampaw's belly with a paw. "Streampaw?" she squeaked. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (BloodXScarlet) "I didn't say that!" Emberpaw growled, flattening her ears. "It's a little something called defending myself!" With that, she let out an angry hiss, only to stomp off. Bloodkit blinked blankly, meeting Scarletkit's gaze. "What was that all about??" Flamestar22 23:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Streampaw," Frozenstream purred to his mate, unlinking his tail and brushing it over his mate's back. "How are you?" Meanwhile, Silverkit looked up. "Frozenstream!" she squealed, forgetting about what she had said to her mother, and barreling into his father's side. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit rolled around in his nest, rising to his paws only to let out a pitiful squeal. Shaking the moss off of his fur, he raised his tail, heading towards the apprentices den. Flamestar22 23:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit narrowed his eyes at Whitekit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (Whoa, guys, please slow down..I can barely keep up with this) Streampaw purred. "Good. I'm thinking about Stormwillow. I haven't seen her all day.." At that moment, Stormwillow eyed Patches suspiciously. "If I were to kill, it certainly wouldn't be a helpless kit," she hissed. "Now, get out or I kill you, DarkClan cat." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches didn't move, but only inched his head up to the sky. "Father.. mother.. I'm so very sorry. I tried my hardest, and.." Patches then broke into silence, his eyes closing. (He's not dead, just unconcious) Flamestar22 12:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (She'll kill him, he still smells like DarkClan) Stormwillow raised a paw to deliver the killing blow, her lips curled into a snarl. Claws unsheathed, she waited to see if the DarkClan cat would get up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Nooo, let her realize he's not a threat. He just said something, try to have her ask what he means) Patches lay limp on the ground, his eyes remaining closed. Without a word, he tried staggering up silently, but failed. Flamestar22 12:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (JM?) "Hmm?" Stormwillow cocked her head to the side. What's going on with this tom? ''(lololol she's so flustered XD) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, https://join.me/637-253-204) Patches continued to stay stiff, muttering quietly before opening his eyes. "The secret.. it's risen." Flamestar22 12:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "What secret?" Stormwillow asked, confused. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches got up slowly, letting out a massive cough. "Well, it's not much of a secret anymore.." He raised his head painfully to meet Stormwillow's gaze. "Please, before I die.. Just let me see my mother one last.. time.." Flamestar22 12:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "You mean.." Stormwillow's eyes widened. "Patches, your mother is dead. She was killed by DarkClan. Forgive me, but your mother is dead and there's nothing we can do." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches gasped in horror, his eyes blazing with fury. Shooting an angry glance at the she-cat, he quickly staggered up, tears rolling from his eyes. "Dead?" He paused for a moment, taking a step forward. "Wait - How do you know who my mother is?" Flamestar22 12:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Because I'm a FlameClan cat," Stormwillow sighed. "Flamestar was the leader of the Clan when I first came." Sighing again, she lifted her gaze towards the sky. "She's one of our ancestors now. She was a wonderful leader and was brave enough to take a rogue like me in." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Who told you!?" Patches growled, his serious gaze becoming fierce. He flexed his claws, his wounds burning in pain. Flamestar22 12:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "It was a rumor, but it was confirmed to be true a few moons ago." Stormwillow's eyes wavered to the sky again. "I'm also a FlameClan cat," she reminded Patches. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches stared in horror, flexing her claws. "No! She can't be dead! It's.. not possible!" Patches let out a wail before resting his head on the ground. "I.. never got to tell her.. I love her." Flamestar22 12:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "It ''is possible." ''Stormwillow turned her head towards Patches. "I nearly died in that battle. You guys invaded and we fought back." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Me!? My leader nearly killed me!" Patches then paused, flattening his ears and letting out a mourning sob. "If it wasn't for.. Rubyclaw, I'd be.. dead.." Flamestar22 13:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "No names added there," Stormwillow muttered. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for Flamestar. I would have ended my life in vain and starvation, never to feel content again. I've watched myself die in dreams." (She has, in the last archive there's a post with her having a dream of Hiddenshade killing her.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Ik) Patches looked up wearily, staggering to his paws. "If Flamestar's dead.. who's leader now?" He shuffled his paws, awaiting a response from the grey tabby queen. Flamestar22 13:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Birchstar," Stormwillow muttered. "He's been out of camp and I think he's with his mate, so we shouldn't disturb them." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches flattenend his ears. "What's your name, anyway? And why are you actually being nice to me? My Clan almost killed you!" Flamestar22 13:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Stormwillow," the silver tabby queen responded. "And you're innocent. It's not very hard for me to tell. Just because your Clan caused this scar on my neck-" she lifted a paw to touch the scar-"doesn't mean that I have to kill someone innocent." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches let out a sigh. "I'm done with my past. It's all been revealed, and there is no burrying it now. My own friend died for me, when it should've been my punishment.." Another tear dropped from his eyes, his scars continuing to burn in pain. Flamestar22 14:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (GAH) Thunderheart led his kits back to the nursery. "It's time you went back to your mother," Thunderheart meowed. Grasskit turned around. "When will I become an apprentice?" he asked. Riverkit shot an angry glance at Grasskit and whispered in his ear: "For ''you, ''never!" Grasskit ignored his mean sister. "Soon enough, Grasskit, soon enough," Thunderheart meowed. ----Hawktalon padded to were Stormwillow was. He had been listening in. "Agreed," he meowed. "Only the arrogant and ambitious would dare to touch the innocent." Thunderheart 15:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches grunted in pain. "Do you have some kind of cat that can help me? I can't stand these wounds much longer.." Patches murmered, letting out a breathless mumble. Primrosekit followed Grasskit, and soon stepped on his tail, digging her claws into his tail-fur. Flamestar22 16:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded. "I'll get Frostleaf and Jasminepetal," he meowed, and then raced off, calling for the medicine cats. ----Grasskit yelped. "You didn't have to do that, you jerk!" Grasskit spat, tears welling. "Why are you so mean to me? It's not fair! Thunderheart was just as tiny, he told me so! And Whitekit's tiny, too!" Grasskit ran to Blossomstripe, crying. Thunderheart 16:27, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted on her paws. "Erm, yea," she muttered. "Get Frostleaf." She lifted a paw and rubbed it across her pelt, grooming herself as she noted her slightly swollen belly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Patches lay limp beside Stormwillow. Meanwhile, Blossomstripe pricked her ears at the sound of Grasskit. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Primrosekit let out a chortle of laughter, calling after Grasskit. "Go run to mommy momma's body!" Whitekit flattenend his ears as he watched Primrosekit, sighing. He wanted to help Grasskit, becuase Flamekir had treated him the same way. Flamestar22 16:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf pricked her ears as her name was called. "Hmmm?"---- (Getting on with this plot <3) Jasminepetal sat with Hiddenshade, sharing tongues with the young black smoke tabby deputy. "I still remember you as a young kit." She mused with a soft purr, watching the deputy smile. "...You and Sweetcloud..." She murmured with a warm smile, watching Hiddenshade suddenly shift uncomfortably. "Ah yes, you two were in love, so much! You two were inseparable, only separable by death...You two would've had the cutest kits, would've been the greatest couple ever...Oh StarClan, why did she have to die..." She ignored Hiddenshade as he flattened his ears, and she continued on. "She left to find you, ya know? She would've lived if you simply told her that you were leaving. She would've followed you, protected you, done anything for you." Jasminepetal finished with a small frown.'Silverstar' 18:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk heaved herself into her nest, and fell asleep. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit spat at Primrosekit. "Shut up, mouse-brain! I don't need anyone!" he spat angrily. Riverkit backed away at Grasskit's aggression. ----Thunderheart was teaching Spottedpaw battle moves. Thunderheart 19:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. Things are different now, Jasminepetal, she's dead and I have no feelings for her." Hiddenshade responded rather darkly, flattening his ears and narrowing his eyes once more.'Silverstar' 19:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen her?" Frozenstream asked, cocking his head at Streampaw. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon padded calmly to Frostleaf. "There is a cat that needs you. Follow me," he meowed coolly. Thunderheart 19:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Grunting, Frostleaf gathered some herbs before padding the tabby warrior out of camp, casting Jasminepetal an angry and jealous glance before leaving.'Silverstar' 19:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "No," Streampaw responded. Stormwillow calmly waited beside Patches. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf set to work on Patches, looking utterly upset and angry, her tail tip twitching as she applied herbs.'Silverstar' 21:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Look, eternal rivals reunion!(Stormwillow and Patches)) Stormwillow patiently waited for Frostleaf to finish. To pass the time, she asked the medicine cat, "Why do you look so upset?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Something I learned about Jasminepetal." The Medicine Cat mumbled as she finished applying the herbs, her ears flattened.'Silverstar' 21:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hm? What was that?" Stormwillow asked, twitching one ear. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "She had kits, and one of her spawn was Hiddenshade's sole love interest." Frostleaf growled under her breath.'Silverstar' 21:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, what's going on? I'm so confused here..) "Why would you be upset about that?" Patches mumbled, twitching an ear before thanking Frostleaf for treating him. Flamestar22 22:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Blossom has to respond to Grasskit) Thunderheart 22:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Frostleaf treated Patches and she is very upset over Jasmine and Hidden talking, basically) Stormwillow's tail briefly flicked before the queen stretched and rose to her paws. "Ahh, great to meet you, Patches. I'm heading to the nursery - and before anyone asks, the kits are Hawktalon's." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, thank you.) Blossomstripe widenend her eyes in protest. "Grasskit! That's no way to speak to your siblings!" Primrosekit flattenend her ears, backing up to stand beside Riverkit to blink blankly. "Both of you, go inside now!" (She's talking to the two teasers.) Patches flattenend his ears, dipping his head respectfully. "You too.. I wish I could've gotton to know my mother better, and my father.." Flamestar22 22:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "We can always go to the Crystal Cave and speak with them," Stormwillow sighed. "If you stay long enough, check for my kits in a few moons!" (Should we do a one moon timeskip?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Patches closed his eyes. "I don't believe I will join you.. But I will stick around." (No time skip) Flamestar22 01:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shrugged and ran her tail across her belly. "They'l be wonderful." She turned towards the nursery silently When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw stared a little at Stormpaw, wishing he would understand how she felt about him. She sighed and looked down at her paws. She unsheathed one claw and drew a delicate little heart shape. She sighed again and stomped on the heart, ruining it. "Oh Stormpaw..." She whispered very, very quietly. 'Icyclaw11' 01:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw felt uncomfortable, like someone was staring at him.---- Scarletpaw blinked at Bloodkit. "Where'd you run off to?"'Silverstar' 02:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, look - there she is," Frozenstream mewed, as he saw the silver queen near the medicine den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:10, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "She looks as though she doesn't want to share something…" Streampaw murmured as Stormwillow shifted her paws. The silver tabby queen's eyes glanced toward the nursery and then back at the warriors' den. She walked inside the warriors' den, though as she tried to settle, she felt a little cramped. Finally finding a comfortable spot, Stormwillow drifted off to sleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit grunted. "But they're always making fun of me and shoving me around! It's no fun!" he squealed. Thunderheart 17:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Even so," Muttered Blossomstripe, her eyes serious and stern. "That's no way to speak to them, even if they're making fun of you. Now, go inside, and get some rest. I will talk to them soon, and hopefully get this all sorted out. Patches gazed at the medicine cat uneasily. "Wait.. Do you.. ''like ''Hiddenshade?" Flamestar22 22:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC)\ Grasskit sighed. "Fine," he meowed. Riverkit sulked in her nest. Thunderheart 22:13, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe sighed, her ears pinned against her skull. "Thunderheart," She began. "What are we going to do? Riverkit and Primrosekit aren't even 4 moons old and they're already teasing Grasskit." Flamestar22 22:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Don't hide it," Feather murmured as Stormwillow awoke in her dream. "Don't hide the fact that you're expecting kits.." Her voice echoed in Stormwillow's mind as she shifted inside her nest a few moments later. ''What does Feather want? Does she want me to reveal it?? (I have an idea - Stormwillow keeps trying to hide it and everyone starts suspecting that she's expecting kits. The only cat not to notice is Birchstar, until they talk about something and he notices it finally) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Remember the plan we discussed; Everyone will think that Birchstar is the father because the kits will look like him, and etc. Stormwillow and him can put themselves at odds (meaning they will catch up, forgive, whatever) and Stormwillow can confess her feelings to him.) Flamestar22 22:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Well then, should we get started?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Yes) Birchstar walked out of his den, his mottled greyish brown pelt slimming the sunlight. His dark green eyes darkenend as he scented the air. Falconstripe watched Shadowpaw waltz out of camp, calling his name quietly. "Greetings, young kit," He cackled. Flamestar22 22:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow peeked out from the warriors' den, shifting her paws. "Ermf." She grunted as a strike of pain came out from her belly. Stumbling outside, she caught herself from falling over. "Hi Birchstar," she called from where she stood. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar jerked, his ears pricking in sudden movement. "Erm, hi," He responded, fluffing out his bold black striped fur. Flamestar22 22:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "I've been meaning to ask this for ages - but can we talk?" Stormwillow padded up to Birchstar, her ears pricked. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gave the she-cat an awkward gaze. "Umm, sure.." Meanwhile Shadowpaw turned around, his claws unsheathed. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Flamestar22 22:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow shifted her paws. "About all this controversy over that incident with Cardinalblaze moons ago…I'm sorry. I hate my past self. I really would have died for her. I didn't feel like it was my time to die then. I would sacrifise my life for yours or for anyone's. I'm sorry…I just felt like I couldn't be happy without lifting the stone that crushes my heart. I'm sorry about everything that happen against you, mainly what I did. These kits are not yours, but sometimes I wish they were, since I would name one after the deputy who I adored and the leader I enjoy currently." She purred softly, gazing down at her swollen belly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar twitched an ear in confusion. "Are you stating that you have feelings for me?" The chesnut-brown tabby asked, his whiskers twitching. Flamestar22 23:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed. "I never had it this bad, even with Longleg, but of course, I had Hawktalon to defend me, and the whole clan respects him." ----Flamekit shoved Whitekit out of the way. "Move it, puny. Go play with Grasskit or something," she spat. Sandkit shot her sibling a glare. "How could you? Just 'cuz mother's gone doesn't mean you have to be mean! But I do think it's a good idea, since Grasskit's sisters are being mean," Sandkit meowed. Thunderheart 23:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit flattenend his ears. "Go play in the Carrionplace or something! How about you do something? Let's see how strong you are, and how brave!" Whitekit lashed his tail in anger, digging his claws into the soil. Flamestar22 00:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit spat at her brother's face. "Alright, then, puny!" she hissed. Sandkit got between them. "No! Clanmates don't fight, remember?" Sandkit meowed frantically. Luckily for her, Gingerblossom had returned. "What is the meaning of this?" Gingerblossom demanded. Thunderheart 00:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "Flamekit keeps teasing me!" Whitekit complained, cuddling his mother. He stuck his tongue out at Flamekit, his ears pricking with satisfaction. Flamestar22 00:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Woah woah woah this us going really fast. I don't even know where Cloudflight would be anymore) Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 00:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, then just do what I do: they come back from hunting!) Gingerblossom scowled at Flamekit. "How could you! Get in the nursery!" Gingerblossom spat at Flamekit. She then looked at Whitekit. "Was Sandkit doing the same?" Thunderheart 00:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Heh, sorry.) Falconstripe smirked, whirling around to show himself. "Shadowpaw, isn't it? Why are you out this far? Shouldn't you be with your dear old daddy, Birchstar?" Whitekit gave his mother a shrug. "No, I don't think so.. but she thinks I should play with Grasskit.." Flamestar22 00:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You two would get along fine. Now, run along and find him," she purred. Meanwhile, Flamekit was sneaking out. She quickly followed the same path she did when she met that other cat, whoes name she couldn't remember. She made her way to twolegplace and mewled. She then waited for a response. ----Grasskit cuddled next to Blossomstripe, wishing that Riverkit and Primrosekit weren't such jerks. Thunderheart 00:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (*Gasp* LOIUS) Whitekit flattenend his ears as he watched Flamekit sprint out of camp, and followed him. "..Flamekit? Where are you going? You know we're not even supposed to leave the Camp, better yet the Nursery!" Flamestar22 00:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Yup. I just realized, Flamekit is like, five moons old now...well, I don't care. I want my plan to come into action, but not this soon...but soon enough, Flamekit will have her kits...BWAHAHAHAHAHAA) But it was too late, Flamekit was already gone. Gingerblossom had fallen sound asleep standing, so she didn't hear Whitekit. ----Grasskit looked to see if his siblings were awake, and was relieved to see they were asleep. He looked at his mother. "Why do they hate me?" he whispered. Thunderheart 00:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "To them, size is all that matters," Blossomstripe murmered, her ears flattenend as she curled her tail around him. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you." Flamestar22 00:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Grasskit purred as he cuddled closer to his mother. "I'll never leave you; never ever!" Grasskit promised. Thunderheart 00:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Awww <3) Blossomstripe purred, closing her eyes as tears swelled her eyes. No cat deserved to be treated badly for their size, no disability for that matter. Flamestar22 00:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, wow, please slow down..it's amazing what can happen in an hour and a half) "In a way, yes," Stormwillow sighed. "But you've been a wonderful leader. Any kit would have such honor to be named after the Clan leader!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "That's very.. Nice.." The leader mumbled, flattening his ears. "And thank you. I'm glad somone thinks so," He meowed, choking on a hiss of the thought of Stormwillow's liking to him. Flamestar22 00:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow twitched an ear. "I wouldn't have expected feelings back anyway. You and Cardinalblaze are together like glue, and nobody can pull you apart. You have a family, but I suffered so much...starvation, isolation, betrayal…So much in so little time." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan